nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyvern
Wyvern is basic flying dragons that a type of so-called flying dragon, a major aviation forces in another world. It is maximum speed 235km / h, climbing limit 4,000m. Description Wyvern is used by many civilized nations and in the armed forces in civilized areas, and many nations operates in general. However, some nations, such as the Kingdom of Fenn and the Kingdom of Topa, cannot have a Wyvern army due to their habitat. Wild animals, like other dragon species, live in mountainous areas above the magical veins rich in magical elements. Omnivorous is what eat meat and fish, large insects, small demons, plants, seaweed, grains and more. (In the manga version, you can see that they eat meat-like things in episode 4 and that they eat straw-like things in episode 6. In "The Legend of the Dragon," Mura says "You can't eat it.") The body color may be drawn in green or red as in the traditions on the earth (the former is used in the book version illustration, and the latter is used in the comic version color page. It seems that the body color is different on the Qua-Toyne side). There are also species such as Wyvern Lord and Wyvern Overlord that have been artificially bred. A run is required at takeoff. There is dirt runways at the Wyvern airfield, as paving the ground could cause your nails to get caught and hurt you. If you do not always use wind magic, you will not be able to fly, and when flying long distances, you need to capture surrounding magical elements. Therefore low plains and the Mamoto concentration dragon carrier such as in the flight deck, at regular intervals to place the magic stone on the runway in order to shorten the sliding distance, it is necessary to artificially reproduce the environment in which the dragon is live. (Setting added in the book version) Wyvern emits flame; it uses a method called flame magic. When firing a conducting flame bomb, the viscous and combustible chemicals in the body are ignited with flame magic and the flame is wrapped with wind magic. In this case, the neck and the torso need to be straightened, so that only short-range flame emission can be made to the side and rear. The Wyvern load and Wyvern overload together, Shiruberyoku flame bullet on that cannot be continuous firing in the single-shot, bullet speed also Wind Dragon very slow compared to the. The power is so low that it does not cause much damage even if it is hit directly by the SDF's attack helicopter, "The old technology research headquarters says," A thing that cannot be used at all in air control combat. "If the dragon knight dies, it seems that it can be neutralized and the rider is bare, so it seems to be the worst compatibility with the fragments of the AA shell. Also, if you load heavy objects, you cannot even fly, so it is impossible to bomb with a bomb. It is the limit that the weight of two humans can be carried, and it is extremely difficult to operate such as Helibone operation. The dragons and fighters of the higher ranks have no teeth, so the wind dragon is called a lizard. However, depending on his training, he may grow up and acquire special abilities, so he cannot be underestimated. The outer skin does not let arrows pass, but the Wyvern Lord has been dropped with a 7 mm class machine bullet, and it seems that it can be shot down if it hits with a barista, and Land Dragon, which has more defensive power than Wyvern, immediately dies with a compound bow, so even a rifle can hit If you can easily beat it. In addition, the magical efficiency is good as the carrying ability and attack power are low, and even if you use up the magical power, it can recover in one day. However, physical fitness must be separately recovered. Breeding is carried out from spring to autumn, and the number of laying eggs is about 1-3. Eggs hatch in one year and become adult about three years after hatching. If used in the military, it will take another year to become a force. The average life is about 30 years. Because it is a variable temperature animal, it cannot live in cold regions, and therefore does not live in the Kingdom of Topa or the Agartha . In addition, it does not inhabit the Karamiuk kingdom, a remote island of the sea, and is treated as a fictional creature. Although it’s fighting power is completely inferior to SDF aircraft, it can be a very useful weapon depending on how it is used if its anti-aircraft means are poor. Especially in civilized countries where the means of attack on the sky are poor, it is said that 10 horses could stop 10,000 infantry. In Japan, there have been cases of misconduct by gangsters, which has banned personal ownership and development. It should be noted that the individual that has been exploited in the country Louria kingdom in the production, apparently those of Wyvern was turnover in the disarmament after the war, Louria was Haraisage on the back society of Japan. The Coast Guard’s surveillance network was full of holes due to the relocation, and was smuggled normally. The Wyvern who was used was from a former territory of the Parpardia Empire, who was recruited to the back society of Japan and came to Japan, along with the history of Wyvern abuse in Japan, as revealed on official Twitter. Although he played a long role in the main story, he was finally blessed with a place to play an active part in Gaiden. However, the addition of the Wyvern take-off setting above may have left the story itself. Countries with confirmed deployments * Qua-Toyne Principality - dragon knight has been confirmed * Louria Kingdom - dragon knight has been confirmed * Papardia Empire - The imperial army appears to be operating at least 500 Wyverns, but official information suggests that no Imperial Army affiliation can be identified in this volume. It operates mainly on upper-class Wyvern Lords, Wyvern Overlords, etc. * Altarus Kingdom '''- 120 Wyverns have been introduced during the invasion of the Parpaldia Imperial Army. * '''Rheem Kingdom - Confirmed when Arunie invades. It heavily damaged the Papaldia Imperial Army's Wyvern Lord. * Paganda Kingdom - Gra Valkas Empire had been turned on in the battle, Antares-type fighter had been unilaterally shot down pattern. * Nigurato Union - Baruchisuta Okidai naval battle during confirmation. They operate Wyvern Lord, which has a color that melts into the sky. * 'Magical Reich Community '- The first member of the Magical Reich Community's First Dragon Knights appears in the Shaking Empire and the second Barkulus base attack. Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Species